


Choi Tenderheart

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [19]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, insp by them meeting bb jonas last week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10509378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: little fluffy onho w a baby inspwarnings: food





	

“He’s just… _so_ cute,” Minho breathes, pouting down at baby Jonas. Jinki nods in agreement, and smiles fondly as he thinks about how _excited_ Minho was to visit the tiny baby currently nestled in his arms. They were in Los Angeles, a city full of endless possibilities for adventure, and his boyfriend was more excited about meeting Jonas than anything else the city had to offer. Jinki wasn’t complaining, though. Minho’s eagerness was absolutely _adorable_ , and his natural ability to charm little kids never ceased to amaze him.

Jonas’s dad excuses himself to the restroom, leaving the two to coo at and giggle over his son. Jinki has always been nervous around babies, concerned that he’ll hurt the fragile, mini people, but being with Minho puts him at ease. This is why, when Minho passes Jonas over, he doesn’t refuse, instead snuggling him into his arms, smiling down at him.

“I think he’s falling asleep,” Jinki whispers, looking from the baby’s drooping eyelids to Minho’s face, which is alight with fondness for the both of them.

“Jinks,” he sighs blissfully, “Let’s have a baby someday.”

“Alright,” he nods, feeling warm and fuzzy. He pictures picking out nursery furniture with Minho, arguing over the color scheme, and eventually agreeing on a rainbow theme. He pictures snuggling up with a baby, _their_ baby, Minho giving him the same loving look he’s expressing now. He pictures waking up early to make pancakes for his wild, adorable bunch of children, and Minho attempting to corral them all into some lame minivan before school. He’s not sure of many things, but he _is_ sure that, regardless of whether or not he and Minho end up having kids, Minho’s babies would be the most loved in the entire world. He pecks the other on the forehead and says, “You’re gonna be the _best_ dad.”


End file.
